Enigmas' Evolution
by Marionette of Wonderland
Summary: Seven newcomers arrive in Bayville, and now the lot are brewing up chaos. How will the X-men, Brotherhood, and Magneto deal with this wily bunch? Or the possible fact these newcomers are possible carriers of X-genes? Well now...don't these people have quite the qualm. Apologies, dearest readers. Until further notice, my incomplete stories will be on a temporary HIATUS status.
1. Entry of Enigma, Alice

_**Readers so dear, do I have some news for you. Marionette of Wonderland is back from time long gone, with an offline friend, one who will stand by me until the very end. Shira (Shy*Rah) Blue-Eyes, the female Cheshire with eyes so dazzling an aqua, that shift to ocean depths. **_

_**Original Characters, yes this story will have. Pairings will be many or little depends on who will be with whom, and as you know, this is my second story, so don't be too rude. Enjoy my story, seen and typed alongside a friend. Now, let the tale-telling begin!**_

_**I do not own X-men: Evolution, as for I did, it would have a more Scott X Rogue, Kurt X Kitty factor. I do, however, own this storyline and this disclaimer is mine.**_

_**Pronunciation **_

_**Ian (Eye*An)**_**_  
><span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter One: Introduction Needed<span> _**

_March 12, 2006_

_Darkness…cold lurking within…bitterness and possibly a more…a more chilling thought of what the children and their mother, I who takes care of them, could be…can be._

_The junior of my six, being two twin siblings, Ian and Aiden._

_Ian is the senior of the two, born 6.3 seconds ahead of his twin; he is the more mature as well. He often a time fancies himself a charmer, somewhat suave so he brings out the appearance with his midnight black hair with few strands of, oddly enough, silver slicked back, his eyes a shining ray of gray._

_Aiden is the junior, only 6.3 seconds like before mentioned from his twin; he is the more feral of the two. Aiden looks very much so like Ian, though he hates to admit such a truth, so he takes precious care to ensure he looks at least different. His hair, though the same midnight black with silver strands, is in a wild mane that reaches to his shoulders, some portions in tangles and knots while the other portions are bushy, his eyes the same gray as his brother, though the more intimidating as he keeps a gleaming glare._

_Both Ian and Aiden are six years and two months, yet hold more…wisdom of beyond than what they should._

_Ahead of the twins, junior to three of their siblings, and my final daughter, Chamomile._

_Chamomile dislikes conflict very much so, and as such, she tries to keep a calm and stable environment when it seems our little family gets too out of hand. In truth, Chamomile is my cousin's daughter, yet due to circumstances she came into my protection. Chamomile is very down to earth; with her curly shoulder length blonde hair and pearly white eyes she may be blind but can see just as fine. She has a sprinkling of red freckles across from the side of her face over the bridge of her nose and to the other side._

_She is only twelve years of age, yet has a level of calm most would see in the more mature. She is junior though to a very irrational senior sister, Mickey._

_Mickey is the middle-child of three girls, and is often time the one to induce fights. As to where Chamomile dislikes conflict, Mickey takes pleasure in it so very much. She is often quick to temper, hard-headed and all the time a headache I do so love. No sarcasm. Her hair is boyishly short, some of her locks pulling into a large side fringe, the coloring a mixture of auburn and sunshine yellow, often depicted as fire from how its styled and with a complimenting hue of black in each eye, it makes her all the more ferocious looking._

_She is four months ahead of Chamomile, making her twelve and four months, turning thirteen in six more._

_Her senior and final brother, Laurence, is the last male in our little family._

_Laurence is often described as curious, almost like the curious cat that was killed for being so. He looks feline, somewhat, with his appearance of shaggy ginger with darker highlights of red running through, almost like a tabby of the same coloring. His eyes are a daisy yellow, with pupils that somewhat dilate._

_He is fourteen, yet doesn't act quite so, even when he should. His senior, Sage, who is the eldest of my children and the most mature._

_Sage is as her name is. Wisdom. She has a strong attraction to most research books, to any scientific or otherwise logical phenomenon, to anything such as these. Her medium auburn locks go down to her waist in heavy curls, some framing her moon blue eyes, and though she, like Chamomile, may seem blind, she can see just as fine yet she wears blue spectacles._

_Sage is sixteen years of age, coming about adulthood in two and a half years._

_My six children, all of them darlings to me…yet I do have to introduce myself as well, don't I?_

_Call me Alice, or when I am mad and as my children delight in calling me when so, Malice. My hair is spiky going down to my thighs in heavy curls like that of Sage's. My hair coloring, a midnight black with a wide patch of white, is said to look much like a skunk's fur, as Ian and Aiden pointed out. My eyes are a peaceful green, yet turns dangerous green when I am angered. I love my family so much, and I am so very protective over them because of so._

_I am twenty two years, turning twenty three in December on, ironically if you so see it, the twenty third of said month,_

_My family is made up of these six, us seven, yet…even when I should be happy to be with such darlings…I feel…cold...darkness…nothing._

_We are said to be enigmas, and as such we have the name that specifies us as so. The twins, Ian and Aiden Enigma, their senior and third sister, Chamomile Enigma, her senior and sister, Mickey Enigma, Mickey's senior and brother, Laurence Enigma, and his senior and sister, Sage Enigma. I am Alice Enigma; I am their mother, their caregiver, their listener. Theirs. We are all Enigmas, we are all bonded…as such, if you hurt…if you harm my children or myself in any way…in any way possible or such at all…you will find yourself in a painful demise, and I will be there, smiling at your screams._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, my dearest readers, this is the first chapter, and as such, a telling to be told. Shira Blue-Eyes was the mastermind in typing ¾ the tale, as I went through more ideas of new tales. <strong>_

_**She's, and I do quote this song, a **__**True Friend**__**, as she is someone who will stick by your side until the very end. Now, words from my offline friend.**_

_**Well Marionette of Wonderland the story opened my eyes to the true meaning of dedication to fan fiction. I tried before to do this but never figured out what to write. You have given me inspiration to start trying again. Trust me Marionette of Wonderland, I will be here forever. I will never leave your side. If you ever need my help just call. This story is a page-turner or a screen-slider…quite literally. **_


	2. Recollection

_**The first chapter is written, and what a chapter it was, as I went through, edited, re-thought and revised the mistakes I had done when first weaving my little tale.**_

_**My offline friend, Shira Blue-Eyes, has gone and gotten herself her own account and now she is Shira BlueEyes, though she will still assist me in **__**Enigmas' Evolution**__**. This is said in the case being she can't be called an "offline" friend anymore.**_

_**Please, enjoy this tale and the second chapter soon to be another and another, as this tale will be told fully and freely. Review as well, as I want to hear comments and such from the wonderful that is this site's readers!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Two: Warnings and Welcomes<strong>_

"For future reference, let me make my warning quite clear, principal Darkholm," her snarled lips fell into a nasty smirk," if that really is who you truly are."

She leaned in close, her breath tickling my ear as she whispered in a dangerously low, yet still maniacally high, voice, sending me into a frenzy of shivers.

"_If you hurt…if you harm my children or myself in any way…in any way possible or such at all…you will find yourself in a painful demise, and I will be there, smiling at your screams__**. I will watch as you die a painfully slow death by my hand, understood?**__" _

She brought her head around from the side of my head to meet my eyes, and this…this _Alice Enigma_ somehow made something within my heart stir…_fear._

Poisonous green, what once was a grassy green eye coloring was now this…dangerous color.

Black hair tickled my neck as she tilted her head and said almost too cheerfully," Now, be a good little shape shifter and follow this warning, and remember," she let her hands slip from the grip she had them in when she pinned me to the wall, walked towards the door and raising her hand to the knob, not turning it but looking over her shoulder at my fearful look and finished her sentence with a tooth showing smile," this never happened."

She grabbed the knob of the door and wrenched it open, catching the doorframe in her hand and slammed it behind her, only catching it at the last second as to not bring any attention.

* * *

><p><em>I had folded my hands under my chin, elbows resting on the wood carved desk. I sat behind said desk with a stern expression on my face, all the while staring at the unnervingly calm and yet agitated expression on Alice Enigma, the newest secretary assigned to Bayville High by the school board, as Alice had been, as it seems, working within education since 2000. For why we were meeting like we were, it was due to two of her children, her eldest, Sage Enigma, and her second eldest, Laurence Enigma. <em>

_I had met all six of her children two weeks before, when she first moved into this town, this horrid town, and I had to say…some of her children are very disturbing._

_The twins, one being at least decent, if a little strange, for a **Homo sapien**, and the other…being the most vile spirited child as he tended to glare, snarl, and act as wild as much as an animal on the loose. Now the second twin, this Aiden character, he seems like the kind of Homo sapien that I could get along with. Well, possibly the only…_

_Chamomile and Mickey, one being a pacifist who is blinded, physically and mentally, it would seem, while the other was the exact opposite, because this girl seemed to enjoy bruises and cuts much more than the next. These two were quite the act, as these two girls seemed almost like day and night…sun and moon…creation and destruction. As weird as it was, I believe them to be as such._

_Laurence and Sage, one being the most curious, as he seemed all to be questions, no answers, no instincts, no action, while his sister, Sage, seemed to be answers, no questions, little action but much instinct, and for someone so blind, she seems the opposite of Chamomile's situation, as she doesn't even act impaired, she acts a much more…aware. _

_I had seen in Alice's file that was sent along with her own personal counts, that her four children were adopted. Though the twins are biologically hers, yet she has told me that not even they know…and I find myself both jealous and pitying the 22 year old. _

_Ah, speaking of her children, that was my reason for meeting her. You see, ever since Laurence and Sage had begun school here, the two had caused nothing but trouble. _

_I ran circles in my temples as I gave an exasperated sigh. "Ms. Enigma," she had stated bluntly that she wasn't married, so it would seem the father of the twins isn't around and she is raising two kindergartners, two twelve year olds, and two high school students as a single parent," do you know why I had called you in this afternoon?"_

_She had brought a canister of tea with her and drank from the lid she poured some into, letting out a satisfied sigh as she closed the lid back on the canister, screwing it back on once she finished her drink and placed it inside her brown satchel, and gave me a tilted head with a blank expression, though her lips did twitch upwards a bit," I take it as Laurence and his act with explosive plumbing, as well as Sage's attitude with most teachers as coming off as rude and very hurtful, along with their combined effort of the painting that came about in the cafeteria wall of "__**LET THE TRUTH BE HEARD**__" as they call it, describing what most should see, a barren wasteland of madness that is our planet?"_

_I let my hands fall to the desk, and gave a raised eyebrow to the young woman. "If you had known all this, why had you not acted sooner? Surely your children's manners and social moralities are important to bring up when they start to…act out? For if you had, I would have never called this meeting that was a waste of time."_

"_My children aren't a waste of time, though yes they can be headaches sometimes, their activities also being stressing, and their constant fighting can be a hassle as well…but I love them so and they need hands on learning, room to create, or in Mickey's case, incinerate as she destroys, and be who they are."_

_I raised an eyebrow, again, at her words. She actually described her children…like that…like they were just this, merely dogs that needed a loose grip on their leashes as to not choke themselves. _

"_Ms. Enigma, you truly are…your name. That isn't a compliment…and as for your charges, do you think that, just possibly, for one moment their…"creative ways" are really acts of attention? You are a single parent who has to deal with all the stress of raising six children, one only being six years younger than you."_

_She raised an eyebrow and shook her head for no, and tilted her head as she stopped. Possibly she was confused, but this was cleared when she said," My children have no need for attention seeking, when in fact, they get plenty just by their antics."_

_I gave her a dead panned stare and sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, only stopping a glaring at the buffoon of a woman._

"_Ms. Enigma, you simply don't understand what I am telling you. I am saying, you foolish __**Homo sapien**__ that I am telling you plainly, your children are idiotic delinquents and should possibly receive counseling or be sent to a foster home as you don't seem qualified for parenthood!"_

_She blinked slowly before suddenly, it seemed as if time stilled. Her black hair with that peculiar skunk-similar stripe of white shadowed her eyes as she looked downwards._

_I felt as if I made my point clear and that even with my slip up of calling her children pathetic __**Homo sapiens**__, she would understand the rationality of what I was saying. _

_I was dead wrong._

_Out of nowhere, I was pulled firmly by the shoulders from my seat by Alice Enigma, her nails digging into the fabric and skin as she had me pinned to the wall just next to the window, her green eyes a dangerous coloring of green, not the calm color associated with ordinary grass._

_Her lips were parted in a snarl, and I felt fiery pain from my shoulders as her nails tore at my skin, just as she gave me her warning…_

* * *

><p>Alice Enigma…isn't someone to be messed around with. She is a dangerous creature that surely isn't <em><strong>Homo Sapien<strong>_…but possibly, just maybe, along with her charges…one of the _**Homo superiors**_…as she no doubt has proven just by her ferociousness.

Getting up from my position on the floor, as I had fell down in a panic as she released her grip on my shoulders, I began to transform out of my, ugh, "normal" skin.

I placed a hand on the wall for balance, and tucked as lock of red hair behind my ear as I thought of what just happened.

She could have killed me…but just gave me a warning.

She could have, would have, surely she should have if given _**proper**_ motive…yet she held back.

She held back, and this gave me a smile as I thought of what this…this girl could do if she truly was what I thought. She saw through my disguise with ease, and for some reason, sent me into a frenzy that I didn't think was possible.

Well…if she truly is all this, all of what I assume of her and possibly her brats…I guess a proper welcome is in order for Bayville's newest residence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dearest readers, I thank you ever so for reading this fan-based fiction, and hope you ever so enjoyed my second chapter, and apologies are in order for three things. 1) The long wait for the second, 2) The very chapter being long and mostly a flashback, and finally, 3) I apologize for my crude flashback. It was very hard to find a good fire-cracker to set Alice off.<strong>_

_**Please, leave a review as I very much would like to hear your responses, and please, no very lethal comments, for like before, the mind is too creative in curses.**_


	3. Revealing and Unravelling

_**I thought not so long and not so hard about this. I redone the third chapter, as to the thought it, the chapter, isn't the best and I want this story to excite the people who read it, but I wanted to show my Enigmas' powers in the best as well. So, please enjoy the redone chapter, and leave a review of what you think about this chapter redone, just please, don't be too creative, as the mind is as such. **_

_**Meanings**_

_Italics – Journal Thoughts of Alice_

_Underlined Italics – Dramatic Journal Thoughts / Emphasis of Alice_

_**Italics Bold – Enigma(s) talking**_

_**Underlined Italics Bold – Enigma(s) yelling**_

_**Chapter Three – Revelations of Enigmas**_

* * *

><p><em>March 28, 2006<em>

_My intuition tells me I had made a grave mistake. Oh well…I just have to be more wary of the people I meet, I think, now that I know what I may or may not be dealing with._

_I am still worried though, and it doesn't help to know my children…are acting out of control, again. You see, not just plumbing explosives and stressing society are the things my children specialize…but something…special, for lack of better terms. In fact, almost all of us can do something extraordinary._

_I had read in a special document from my…last line of work, that a man by the name of Charles Xavier had stated that for every 1,000 human beings or so, what the extraordinary call __Homo sapiens__ for a lack of a better term, 20 beings or less have a special genetic that would show. I knew of this theory, and thought of something…deeper as I found that immediate or distant relatives have the same gene, but different abilities, Xavier's half-brother, as I found he had one in his file that was supposedly sealed tight, has the same gene, yet dormant. The genetic most…mutants call, what unordinary call, the X-gene, the superior gene. _

_I thought that maybe, possibly, the aspects of our life is that we each hold a dormant gene, and as I have done experimental testing on both myself and my children, with their consent of course, I had found that it can be __unlocked__. Most either had lived without knowledge of this genetic, but the ones who unlocked it…seemingly passed it onto their descendants, or relatives. I had found from Mickey and Laurence, after careful counseling that they were in abusing homes, where their fathers would beat them, punish them for nothing or at least the little things, or isolate them. Mickey said she had despised all her father did, and her true mother as her once-mother just ignored them, and as she felt so much rage she finally…snapped, leaving an inferno I found…intriguing. _

_Laurence was an isolated child, no friends or known family besides his father, not even a mother to know. He was a rebel to his father, not meeting his expectations so his father ignored his existence, truly an arse if you ask me. Laurence would be locked up; as his father was an arse he wouldn't want the world to see his "failure" of an offspring. I despise that reasoning, as he thought if Laurence wasn't to be too his expectations, Laurence wasn't worth for the world. Awful, isn't it? Laurence would be sneaky, he would be clever and find ways away around his father to go out, yet never associated with another as so he wouldn't find trouble, that or he was too lazy to care. _

_The two ran when things came too horrid to bear, yet I found that they possibly had something more personal as to escape. Stress aside, what made them run when they found their genetic special made me wonder why they did so in the first place. _

_Well, for my children's abilities, or ability, whichever one, I should say…they aren't all too developed as of yet, but my children "practice" all they can…just as long as they keep distance from Xavier and his "students" while I keep them core-locating blocked. I'll explain mine later. _

_So for Sage…you should know her first ability, as she holds two that are strangely unique, even for a mutant. She isn't a telepath, so don't associate her with one…now where was I? Oh yes..._

* * *

><p>…<em>her first power is that of the planets…the ring of levitation or grounding…<em>

Sage Enigma looked at her easel, the blank canvas on the wood calling for the attention of the artist-to-be, taunting her skills as she thought of what splashes of colors to use on its board.

Behind the girl, a strange sight worth to be seen was happening. Several puddles of paint, all of a different color and all without a container, floated lifelessly in the air, sinning in a slow motion as if it were water. Paint brushes were also like this, floating to and fro, behind and towards the girl as she pondered her next painting.

She huffed and growled, letting out a scream of frustration, despite her calm - usually calm – personality, causing the colors to fall in sticky splashes and sounds of plopping, while the brushes either fell in the mixture of hot and cool colors or on the tiled floors as Sage left the still taunting board in anger.

* * *

><p>…<em>her other power is also something not to be associated with a telepath, or at least to her in any case. She can add pressure, take away the hard pushing, she is very skilled in this yet it doesn't help her cooking when it comes to pasta…<em>

"_**What did I do, Ms. Cunningham, as all I did was follow your instructions**_" Sage had said as she held the still hot pot of salted water, droplets still inside though very little as all students inside the Home Economics class glared daggers at the girl, or tended to their various burned skin injuries.

Sage was, as usual, curious about pasta boiling. She may be an alright cook, at least her food edible than Katherine Pryde's, but when it comes to pasta, never, and never ever, eat her creation(s).

She never knew the right temperature, and never knew when to sop burning it. She thought it needed some more heat, and as she is as she is, thought pressure on the heat, making it burn brighter and stronger, would be needed. Needless to say she caused an explosion by fist-clench, boiling salty water raining above and onto the class, but not Sage, for the reason being she was holding the pot above her head when she noticed it would explode…again.

"_**Again, I ask Ms. Cunningham, what did I do wrong?**_"

* * *

><p><em>That girl is a mess with pasta…both cooking and eating the meal…well at least when it comes to Laurence he isn't as destructive, just curious. We call him, and by "we" I mean Mickey, who calls him, "Killed Curious" as he is like the saying. Curiosity killed he cat, yet not most commonly used is the rest, being which satisfaction brought it back. Laurence, he gets into things, which are why he is called as such. It turns out the twins and Mickey have a betting pool between them on how long he will last before he gets…<em>_too curious__. _

_He can transform…into felines of any type, whether it be the jungle or domestic. He looks like a cat already, not in facial features…I'm lying, as he does have a sharp face. He has the hair of a shaggy ginger, while his eyes are the common yellow you would find. He's lazy though, and only when provoked does he get…for a lack of better terms, catty._

* * *

><p>Laurence Enigma basked in the sunlight, his favorite form of feline purring contently as he slept in the warm ray. Behind him, his younger brothers were having a spat not unusual and not the slightest bit something to worry when they bring out Mickey's various sporting equipment and Chamomile's walking stick.<p>

Aiden charged with the walking stick, while Ian used Mickey's hockey stick, a clank of wood and metal sounding off. The two discarded their weapons and chose more evading weapons. A bowling ball and cement brick...never ask what the brick is for in Mickey's training.

_If anyone chooses to know…it isn't all that unusual to find the twins "bonding" on weekends, afternoons after school and on holidays, just as long as they vent their frustrations they can "bond" all they want. I don't appreciate them "bonding" in public when their disputes are theirs alone and shouldn't involve anyone else, especially when it comes to __that__…_

"_**You are a pompous brat, Aiden Enigma. I am embarrassed to be related to you**_" stated Ian Enigma as he threw the bowling ball at his brother Aiden, who ducked while the bowling ball hit the bottom of the windowsill, knocking Laurence off the open windowsill and he fell with a cat's scream out the window.

"_**I'M NOT THE ONE WHO THINKS HIMSELF A LADIES' MAN, ESPECIALLY WHEN WE'RE SIX!**_" Aiden was breathing heavily, his chest heaving as he glared the second most dagger inducing glare as he eyed his twin.

Ian scoffed and said as he shrugged, "_**Keeping your options open, baby brother, is the important thing to know…and I know what I know.**_"

Aiden lunged at his twin, prepared to punch him as Aiden already threw his brick, causing it to nearly hit Mickey, who was walking by to get to her room which was past the upstairs den.

Laurence rushed behind her and growled as he was transformed into a mountain lion cub, as he did more damage than necessary when transformed into a grown wild.

He glared at his two younger siblings, withered when he saw Aiden's glare, yet still had the growl.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said, when provoked, my eldest son can be quite the fighter, while Mickey, or rather "Cracker Jane" as we, and by "we" I mean the twins when they aren't "bonding", call her, is always the provoked. She doesn't need a reason to fight, just like the twins but she fights with everyone, while the twins fight mostly amongst themselves.<em>

"_**IAN AND AIDEN ENIGMA, HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY NOT TO TOUCH MY STUFF?!**_ Mickey yelled at her brothers, her hair swaying with her fury, just as Laurence lunged at Ian, as Laurence really hated fighting his other brother, because Aiden, no matter if he was or wasn't genetically superior, was a scary beast.

Mickey's appearance morphed, just a barely noticeable change as her skin, tanned from many days spent outdoors doing various sport activities, turned rough, slight scales the same sun natural coloring forming upon her arms, legs and face, her arms and legs showing as she wore a gray tank top and olive green cargo shorts. Her ears pointed slightly, and she stomped her way to Aiden, who was now glaring at his sister, who started snorting with rage at having her stuff touched by "snot nosed six years" as she called them.

* * *

><p><em>Now when Ian and Aiden agree on something, rarely that happens though, they usually use their skills of pranking, their wits, or their abilities. They are a force to reckon with, when they want to be as they can be Laurence-lazy yet also Mickey-crazy…so really, that's a thought to fear. My two sons, biologically mine though without knowledge as I…have reasons as not to tell them until they reach eight or ten, somewhere in between, are quite the opposites. I said this before…but really, it isn't just their personalities, but also their power. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Ian, he has an electrical force inside his genotype…<em>

Ian's black locks sprang up, his hands crackling with blue bolts, thin bolts but still, as he tried to protect himself from his brother's catty rage.

* * *

><p><em>Ian's an "electro-brat" as Aiden so smugly calls him, and speaking of said youngest, his powers is somewhat a mystery. He can't control ground, no not the Earth's rocky crust, but his is like…like mine. I tell him that it's a rare thing, at least 3 of every mutants for every 20 that there is have some skill called "core". "Core" is what is called when a…mutant has the skill of taking, shutting down, locating, or activating one's core, the core being their source of mutation. I can see, track and shut down the core, working on activation as it is also the most useful as well, but for Aiden…he can't do anything of the like except paralyzing, a small taste of shut down, and tracking. He still needs veiling if he wants to be efficient, like how I veil their powers by the cutting the outgoing stream of their cores, not their cores but the stream they give off that can be tracked. <em>

Aiden growled as he dodged a fist from his sister, said fist smashing the wooden flooring, impaling through and to the roof of the first floor.

Aiden spun around and cracked his knuckles of his right hand first, left hand second, and made a quick jab at Mickey's unprotected neck.

Mickey froze, falling to the floor and her arm making a larger hole in the floor as it followed her clenched fist, just as she fell to said floor. She could still move her face, barely but still, and narrowed her eyes as she mumbled several curses at Aiden who, smirked with wicked glee at his sister's trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Now for Chamomile, she can be quite calm, yet also quite…strange. She never likes conflict, and she says she feels like it's a sixth sense of some sort when she's asked how she knows a fight is happening, so she usually keeps peace by two ways. 1) Her negotiating, which leads to yelling but not fighting, at the least. 2) Her powers, which leads to yelling and cursing, struggles by her siblings, and her calm exterior sometimes cracking, when she's tired, of course. <em>

"_**I feel a disturbance in the force, oh well, my little ones need watering.**_" Let it be known, that when Chamomile Enigma isn't stopping her siblings from fighting, she was usually gardening her heart out as she was in the backyard, away from prying eyes as she was in a wooden fence, using her "splashes" of nature.

She calls them splashes, after her eldest sister called them that when she doused Mickey during a fight with a "splash" of water and a "splash" of soil. Yes, if you should think so, Chamomile is a nature manipulator. She has a love of everything nature, beyond the Earth, unusual things, and all the likes.

She spun in a circle as the water from the air dazzled with droplets, showering the bushes of berries and various other plants and many flowers.

"_**Oh well, like I said, my little ones need watering.**_" She can be oblivious to their fights when she wants to be, though.

* * *

><p><em>So now you see their powers. My dilemma is that they don't have full mastery over their gift(s), and I fear that my own actions will come back to haunt us when they start to <em>_just __learn their mastery, when they start to truly __learn__._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Various X-genes detected. Repeat. Various X-genes detected.<strong>"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well now, I hope you liked my redone chapter. It took less time than I originally thought, so please leave a review of how you enjoyed the old-new chapter, but not too creative, alright?<strong>_


	4. Target(s), meet Enigmas

_**So basically saying, didn't know where I wanted to go when the newcomers meet the two rival teams, so this is my crack at the skull-cracker, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"...snickerdoodles…" the sight of the round cinnamon treats greeted the young lad, Kurt Wagner, as he had opened his locker up to put away his books.<p>

Hanging from one of the locker's bag hooks was a small plastic pouch lightly tinted a teal color guarding the sugary cookies from any dust that the not-so-organized locker may carry with one ribbon of green wrapped tightly around the opening of the pouch and the other end of the ribbon was tied somewhat loosely around the hook.

Carefully untying the knot on the hook he took hold of the treat pouch and undid the other end of the ribbon, placing it in the pocket of his pants, and opened them up to find a small note inside the plastic with the cookies placed just around the note.

"_You shouldn't hide who you are; you're perfect, perfect, without the disguise you foolishly hide behind – C.E, maybe M.W" _

Kurt's cerulean eyes widened, the iris colorings large as the pupils became somewhat smaller, and as he slammed shut his locker door, the books now safely inside for the day, he had pocketed the note into the same pants' pocket the ribbon was safely stored, before heading with the majority of the students out the school entrance, his backpack slung over his shoulders as he ran, his hand still tightly grasping the cookies as he did so, all the while thinking who this _C.E _or _M.W_ could be.

* * *

><p>Pietro growled as he watched for any signs of his teammates. He slammed his fist into the tree he was leaned up against only for the leaves to shake slightly from the impact the impatient teen gave to the bark.<p>

"Hrmm," the soft sound startled the silver haired teen from his thoughts and he looked cautiously to his right, now noticing an upside down person he knew to be Sage Enigma, the somewhat partially blinded female sketching in an artist's notebook, "stay still Maximoff," she said as she chewed on her bottom lip, "art is a virtue of patience, it cannot be rushed or otherwise the procedure itself will become nothing more than a lost cause."

"Patience," Pietro had no qualms against the thought of the virtue yet he thought that why would someone want to wait around for something that _might not happen _when you can _get going and head straight on out_. More of a statement then it being a question, well to the young Maximoff that is.

"Patience ain't all it's cracked up to be, I mean, why wait around being _bored about_ when you can _get going and move about_? I'm right, right on the money, babe," famous last words as Sage's pencil snapped into two from her tight grip as she listened to Pietro belittle the virtue she held dear to her heart, causing him to pause as he noticed how bright her eyes actually were…becoming, and gulped as a soft glow of yellow surrounded them, confirming his suspicions that the eldest Enigma brat was indeed a mutant, "_Pietro…run fast, run far_," and with that he did just as he was told, because really, he had no idea what he was dealing with, not even a hint of what her powers could be…until he was off the ground spinning in the air at the very least, and with three words all Hell let loose, "I…hate…telepaths."

"_**I AM A GRAVI (GR*AH*V) YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SPEEDSTER!"**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I AM A GRAVI (GR*AH*V) YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SPEEDSTER!"<strong>_

"…_you aren't worried in the slightest about Maxi being pounded by our elder?_" came the soft whispering tone of Ian as he watched with slight disappointment at his brother's lack of concern for the speedster, who, as Aiden so bluntly stated in response, "_He dug his grave when he had insulted her virtue, he will have to learn the consequences of calling Sage something she so passionately despises_," and with that turned the page of his book, giving a hum of thought as he read what was written.

"_What're two youngins' doing 'ere when ya'll be at kindergarten?_"

Now one normally wouldn't expect to see two tots some months from being seven year olds seated at the desktop of the librarian's round desk, both crossed legged and seated in front of one another, one book in hand each for the two toddlers.

Scratch that, one would not expect _at all_ to see _two toddlers at a high school library_, so when Rogue had come back to the Book Haven as most call the Quiet Area so she could get her backpack from where she had left the bag during lunch break, she did not expect to see _this_.

"_Reading_," came the answer that came from both as Rogue placed her book she had wanted to return sooner or later or so on the wooden desktop somewhere near the computer as so the librarian could see, Rogue sending glances at the two discretely as she went to collect her backpack, only when she found the bag at the nearest desk, th one farthest down from the librarian's desk, she had found some shaggy ginger snuggling with her backpack as he slept.

Rogue twitched. One twitch, two twitches.

"_**WHAT TH' 'ELL**_," was heard almost by all as she screamed.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>WHAT TH' 'ELL," <strong>_resounded throughout the library, heard by two who were amongst a study session.

"_Ol' Rogue must'a met Laurence. Ten on her smackin' 'im down, yo_."

Mickey quirked an eyebrow as she gazed from the sports magazine she was reading over towards where her elder brother was unknowingly about to be beaten down.

"_Eh, we already knew what's about to happen, Toady-Boy, so no need for bets_," the reason she was being so docile around the young mutant was because they shared most qualities, such as a connection amongst creatures as well as the disdain they had to people who messed with them, though the young mutant male was more shy he knew Mickey had a chance more than he in battle because she was rage itself.

Knowledge about the strange obsessive relation also helped, and he knew because Mickey plainly told the young toad mutant about them he also knew that unless angered, none would actually do anything about that unless either angered, pushed around, or shoved to the ground.

Todd gazed over the cover of the fictional fairytale, a classic he had loved, a cliché so to speak, _The Princess and The Frog_, to see Rogue shaking the young morph by the collar of his shirt as he began to wake a fist clenched and aimed at his cranium.

"_Yeah, guess tha's true, yo, though there's some voice sayin' some real knowledgeable words_," the two's gazes met and the brunette said as he raised the book to protect his face, in fear of Mickey's potential rage at what was about to be spoken, "_You Enigmas are some crazy people_."

One unlady-like snort and a hum of acceptance made a confused toad mutant.

"_Tell me about it_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So…yeah, not my best chapter, but somewhat funny no matter what, and well, with Mickey's more docile nature around Todd, the two do have a relation to reptiles and amphibians, so thy would be friends because of that reason and others. <strong>_

_**Review, please and thank you.**_


End file.
